Guess Who
by Red Pandas Dnt Eat Cheezits
Summary: An accident brings someone back into Meredith's life, and no its not Scott. Of course MerDer. Meredith centered with other pairings inside. BTW:It won't make a lot of sense unless you read D&T so yeah. I think you should read that first.
1. Guess Who?

Guess Who?

**_Its the long, but not sooo long, awaited sequal of Dark And Twisty. Yup. Its here applause applause _**

Chapter 1 

Meredith woke up to the smell of pancakes or was it toast? That wasn't the point. She turned to her side to find nothing there. Just the imprint Derek left. She sighed and got off of bed avoiding all the thoughts of her divorce. 

Going downstairs Meredith could see Derek flipping pancakes. She could smell chocolate. He must've put chocolate chips in the pancakes. She loves chocolate chip pancakes. Who cares if they're for kids? She always orders them at the pancake place by the grocery store. 

"Hey," she said weakly. Her eyes were red from crying the past couple of days. 

He turned around leaving the spatula on the counter. Der wrapped his arms around her tiny waist,"You okay?" 

She nodded weakly,"I think I'll be fine." 

"Sure?" he kissed her hair. 

"No," she buried her face further into his neck. 

He sighed,"Its okay Mer. I understand." 

She smiled genuinely at him,"I know." 

He walked back to the pancakes,"How many?" 

She looked up thinking,"How 'bout five with chocolate syrup and whip cream on top." 

"Geez Mer you're such a pig," Izzie chuckled walking in the room. She received cold stares from the both of them. Getting uncomfortable she grabbed her food and left,"It was just a joke." 

"Der?" Meredith asked while poking the pancakes. 

"What is it Mer?" 

"Does it go away?" she asked innocently. 

Derek sighed,"Eventually. When I figured out that Addison and I are done. I finally realized I wanted you and only you, not Addison. I didn't know what love is until I met you." 

She smiled at his heart warmth words,"You're sweet. But its not that. Its Izzie, I don't know why but I don't think I'll forgive her. Ever." 

"You will," he grabbed a fork and ate a piece of Meredith's chocolatey pancakes. The chocolate 

taste was overwhelming and stuck to the roof of his mouth,"Mer! How do you eat this crap?!" 

She shrugged giggling,"I like it."

* * *

"Dr.Grey," Derek smiled at the woman walking through the doors.

"Derek," she rolled her eyes,"You have any surgeries I can scrub in? Chief is going easy on me." 

"I don't have any surgeries for a while. So..." he have her a sly smile. 

"Okay," she shrugged,"I guess I could keep Cristina company," she gave him her own smile and walked out of the elevator at her stop. Derek stood there looking shocked that she turned him down. Meredith just walked off trying not to laugh when she got a glance at Derek's face. 

"Hey Cris," Meredith sat on the gurney that Cristina was occupying. 

"Izzie told me that your sister was fucking Alex, did you know that?" she asked. 

Meredith glared,"No, I don't know my _half_-sister's love life." 

Cristina scrunched up her eyebrows,"No need to get bitchy on me." 

"Yes I do!" she crossed her arms,"You're talking to Izzie!" 

"So?" 

"SO?! She slept with my McHusband!" Meredith could feel the eyes and ears of the nurses 

focusing on her. 

"I thought we were going to call him McEx," Cristina put it trying to make Mer feel bad. 

"Whatever, you know what I mean!" Meredith huffed. 

Cristina rolled her eyes,"So?" 

"Ugh!" Meredith was getting so close to just stomping away. Her pager started buzzing. She started to run to the pit,"Gotta go Cris." 

Running downstairs she watched as the paramedic pushed through a man no older than her. Shards of glass were scattered across his body. There was one particular glass sticking out of his head. 

His face was so familiar. Too familiar. She hoped so much that she was wrong, just this once she wants to be wrong. Just this once. Then she saw them pull another gurney with another body. This one was a woman. 

_Damnit!_

"Female age twenty-four has minor injuries. The only concern is that she's pregnant," the paramedic told them," she said. Meredith then noticed that there was not as bad as the man's but still she was bruised up and cut. 

"Pregnant?" Meredith asked with tears in her eyes. 

"Are you okay Dr.Grey?" Olivia asked by Mer's side. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Meredith tried to keep the tears in because if she's wrong then she'll look like an idiot. 

"Male age twenty-eight has major cranial damage and a low BP," the paramedic added with no emotion,"Names; Jake and Carrie Smitts." 

"Seriously?" Meredith looked at the female paramedic in a panic,"SERIOUSLY?!" 

Derek ran up to her,"What's wrong with him?" 

"HE HAS A BIG FREAKIN' PIECE OF GLASS IN HIS HEAD! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG WITH HIM?!?!?!" Meredith screamed running off in tears leaving Derek completely 

confused. 

"Meredith!" Derek called after her. 

"Meredith," Izzie ran after her,"Meredith! What the hell happened?" 

Meredith turned around sharply staring at the tall blond in front of her. She glared,"Why do you even care?" 

"Because Mer! We're a freaky family! That's what family do!" Izzie kept up with Meredith's rapid pace. 

"So family sleeps with each others husbands?" she spat out. 

"Oh come on if Mark could forgive me for that then you can!" Izzie rolled her eyes at how Mer was acting. She grabbed her arm and dragged the tiny woman to a closet,"I'll ask one more time. 

What the hell happened?!" 

Meredith took a deep breath,"Okay fine! You know the pregnant girl? And the guy with the big freakin' piece of glass in his head? Well..." 

"Well what?!" 

"Okay well, you know my mom? The big time surgeon? Well, in the summer I spent my vacation with my aunt, uncle, and cousins-" 

"So?" Izzie grew impatient. 

"'So?!' Meet my cousins, Jake and Carrie Smitts!!"

* * *

_**Loved it? Hate it? Too much like the first one? I need to know! Review! Review!**_


	2. Phone Call

Chapter 2

"Seriously?!" Izzie looked both excited and shocked. 

Meredith gave her a hard glare,"Just don't tell. The nurses aren't even finished gossiping about David or Scott yet! I don't need them in on this too!" 

Izzie rolled her eyes,"Like I'll have a problem with that," Meredith continued to give her the same look,"Fine." 

"Just, I-I don't know if I can handle this. I mean, they were the one stable thing I had and now..." she gave bitter laugh,"And now they have glass sticking out everywhere on their body!" 

"Oh Mer," Izzie gave large step forward and extended her arms for a hug. 

Meredith stepped back a little,"No, Iz. I just want to be alone." 

"You sure?" she asked Meredith. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Meredith looked a little shrinkin but Izzie left anyways. 

The moment that Izzie left the closet Meredith fell to the floor and cried. Why did things turn out like this? Especially for her? What did she ever do to deserve this? After about an hour Meredith gathered herself together and went to find Derek. Stepping out of the closet who she should run 

into? Of course Derek. 

"Sorry," she muttered and started walking in the opposite direction. 

Derek grabbed Meredith's arm,"Mer. Meredith, what's wrong?" 

"N-nothing, nothing. I'm fine," she gave him the best smile she could muster. Derek immediately saw through her facade. 

"Mer," Derek looked at her worriedly,"Meredith." 

"Derek. Seriously, its nothing," she sighed. 

Der let her go. Sometimes he didn't know what to do with Meredith. She was doing so great, talking to him about stuff. And now she's back to her regular closed off self. He hated that she didn't let anyone in, in this state. 

"Okay then, can you run me a CT?" he asked. 

"Well, I've-I um... I guess," she didn't want to tell Derek, at least not now. It was too soon, sooner for her even. 

Derek studied her face for a second. That's all he needed to know that something was wrong. The worse thing was she wouldn't tell him,"Okay." 

"Okay," Meredith attempted to smile again. 

She walked off trying to find her patient which just happened to be her cousin. 

"I've gotta get off of this case," she whispered to herself. 

"What case?" Cristina asked walking next to her person. 

"Nothing," Mer mumbled still looking for Jake's room. 

"You in a fight with McDreamy?" Cris asked again. 

"No!" Meredith was getting frustrated with Cristina's frequent questions. 

"Then what?" Cristina was confused at her person's behavior. 

"Nothing! Its nothing. I've gotta go," Meredith said when she found Jake's room. 

"That's all you got?" Cristina snickered. 

"Yes! OKAY?!" Meredith was getting irritated beyond belief. She was getting tired of Cristina's 

nagging. 

"No wonder you're angry," Cristina chuckled. 

"Just go," Meredith was in no mood to deal with Cristina's attitude. 

"Sheesh," Cristina walked out slightly annoyed at Meredith's tone. 

"Jake?" Meredith held his hand,"Jakey? Come on," she looked at his chest slowly rising up and down,"I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch. Its hard being a surgeon, you know? Well, no you don't know. But you heard me complain about my mom when she was a surgeon and its kinda like that. Long hours and little time to catch up with the family. Or what's left of it. I hope you can hear me because if you can't then I feel like a huge idiot talking to myself," Meredith sighed,"Well Jakey, its time for your CT," she got some nurses to help Meredith transport the unconscious man on to the bed contacting to the CT. 

Derek stood behind the glass window that separated the two rooms. He then looked down at the computer in front of him showing Jake's CT scans that just came up. 

"Well, this guys has just a fraction of the glass in his brain. We need to get it out immediately so it won't get infected. Mer, phone the family. We need to get someone's consent so we can have the surgery," Derek continued to study the CT intensely. 

"Um... Well, okay," Meredith stood up and began to look for Carrie. She needed to tell her cousin that he's having the surgery. She will be his guardian, even though he's twenty-eight. Yes, she knew the risks well, but if the glass stays in too long in there it'll get infected and he wouldn't be able to speak or think again! He'd be brain dead and eventually dead dead. 

"Alex?" she rushed up to Alex's side,"Alex!" 

"What!?" Alex briskly turned around. 

"Where's your patient Carrie Smitts?" 

"Why do you want to know where my patient is?" he snickered. 

Meredith looked down,"I have news about her brother." 

"Suuure, the first room to your left," he pointed behind him. 

"Thanks," Meredith ran to that direction.

* * *

"Care?" Mer knocked on the door, but came in anyway,"Carrie!" 

Carrie looked up from her magazine,"Oh hey Mer! I was trying to get the nurses to find you!" 

Mer hugged the petite brunette on the bed. Her stomach was bulging out of her maternity clothes. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Meredith sat down besides Carrie. 

"I've been trying to for months Mer, months! You never answer your cellphone, or the house phone, 

you emails, or all the IM's I sent you!" Carrie looked annoyed at her busy cousin. 

"I'm so sorry Care, I've been so busy. I'll-" 

"You sound just like your mom," Carrie snapped. 

Meredith bit her lip to stop it from quavering. Meredith stood up from the bed and began to walk out the door,"You should know that Jakey is having surgery because he has a huge piece of glass in his head," she slammed the door on her way out. 

"What's with you?" Alex asked. 

"Nothing," grumbled Meredith trying to get away from Alex. 

"Oh really?" he smirked,"Then why's you slam the door?" 

She stopped and looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She immediately closed it and frowned. Alex just laughed at her while she stomped off. 

Outside, in font of the hospital Meredith took out her cellphone and began to call her uncle's phone number. When he wouldn't pick up she tried his work number, but got his Secretary. 

"Mr.Smitts' office, please-" 

"I'm not going to hold. I am Dr.Meredith Grey, niece of Charles Smitts who has news about his son 

and daughter who has been in an accident. You will patch me through now!" she demanded into the phone. People passing by stared at the strange woman yelling into her phone. 

"I'm sorry, but Mr.Smitts is in his office in a very important business meeting. Please call later or wait on hold," she continued as if she didn't hear Meredith,"I'm very sorry Ms.Grey." 

"Its _Doctor_ Grey. As in I went to college to get my doctor's degree instead sitting on my ass all day answering the phone for a living," Meredith snapped,"And you will put me through!" 

The woman laughed on the other end,"Was that a threat?" 

Meredith could almost see her self assured smirk,"Yes, yes it was. And you better take it seriously or else you'll lose your job. Its not like my uncle can't hire someone else that can answer the phone." 

"Fine," her tone was now dull and she sounded defeated. 

A click was heard,"Hello?" 

"Uncle Charlie? Its me, Mer" Meredith smiled into the phone. 

"Mer Bear? I haven't heard from you for a while! How you doin'?" asked her cheerful uncle. Sure, he was very business and stiff but he's still her soft hearted uncle who bought her ice cream whether it was hot or cold. 

"I'm fine," she paused,"Actually this is about Jake and Carrie," she told him everything she knew about the accident,"So I think he should have the surgery. If he doesn't it'll get worse and it might," she bit her lip,"It might cause his brain to bleed. The surgery has similar risks but Der-I mean 

Dr.Shepard is the best." 

"Mer, I thought you said he was your patient." 

"He was, but I want the best for Jakey," she said using Jake's baby name. 

"Okay, are you sure about the surgery?" 

"Positive." 

"Did you call Yvonne?" 

"Not yet. I called you first. I could call her now." 

"No," he cut her off,"We'll get on the next plane and go to Seattle." 

"So you want him to do the surgery?" she asked hesitantly. 

"If that's what you think is best, you are the doctor." 

"I do." 

"Okay then. He will," he hung up the phone. 

Meredith bit her lip and started pacing. She had this incredible urge to have a bottle of tequila but she was still on duty. That was out of the question. All though it would be a good excuse to miss the surgery. Then again her whole career would be at risk. 

She walked back inside to find Derek. She couldn't so she headed towards Jake's room. He was still unconscious. It was hard looking at her younger cousin so venerable. It made her crumble inside to see him hurt so deeply. 

"Mer?" she turned around to see Derek standing behind her,"Do you need a consult for the surgery?" 

"I-um called his parents and they want their niece to make the decision," she replied nervously. 

"Did you call her?" he asked her after filling in the rest of Jake's chart. 

"Well I- uh sorta talked to her and she said yes," Meredith started to fidget with her hands. 

"Okay," he looked up and smiled at her,"I'm going to watch your surgery Mer. You're going to do a great job." 

"Actually," she looked down,"I'm giving him to you. I can't... I can't be in there, I don't want to be in there." 

Der cocked his head confused at Mer's behavior,"Sure, I guess." 

"Thanks," she gave Derek a quick smile and walked out as fast as she could. 

"Meredith wait," she turned around to see Derek directly in front of her,"Are you okay? Ever since 

the Smitts came..." 

"I'm fine Der," she kissed him quickly and walked out. 

_Does he know? He knows, or he's suspicious. Oh damnit that means the pitty part will begin..._

Meredith paused to look up at the OR board. She used her right index finger to erase the name Grey and replaced it with Shepard in red erasable marker. She saw that Jakey's surgery would take five hours. Five _long_ hours. 


	3. Surgery

Chapter 3

"Okay people," Derek announced to his surgical team,"Its a beautiful day to save lives," light laughs were heard,"Let's have some fun."

Derek started up his drill. The vibration excited his body to cut open this person and poke around at his insides. To a 'normal' person that seems crude or disgusting, but for a surgeon its the best high in the world.

"I can't believe Meredith didn't do this surgery," George commented as he looked down from the galley.

"Its not even an exciting surgery O'Mally," Cristina scoffed.

All eyes turned to Izzie,"What?! I don't know anything! Why would I know anythin-"

"Usually now you would say, 'Any surgery is better than no surgery.' Or some crap like that," Cristina reached over George and started munching on his chips.

"Hey, those are mine!" George complained. Cristina just ignored him.

"I thikn Mer and Der are in a fight again," Alex gave a sly grin to Cristina,"Bet ya fifty."

"You're on!" Cristina continued to watch.

Izzie began to figit.

_What if it slips out? Mer would kill me! Or-or I'll get kicked out of the house and have to be a loser and live in the hospital!_

Iz grinned lightly,_ Oh wait._ She thought,_ That tittle's taken byCallie O'Mally._

"Have you guys seen Mer?" George asked,"She's been acting weird all day."

"Tell me about it. She cleared to whole board of all her surgeries," Cristina snickered,"Who'd do that?"

"And she and Smitts' sister got in a fight. Yelling, screaming, and slammed doors," Alex laughed.

Izzie continued to play with her hands even more furious than before. She had the greatest urge to bake. She hated to keep secrets, well not _all_ secrets like Hannah, but that's a different story. Cupcakes, cookies, brownies, muffins, even cornbread! Just to stir her troubles away. Her hand twiched for her wooden spoon and ceramic bowl.

"Izzie?" Alex put his hand on hers.

"Hmmm?" she looked up.

"Your hand was driving me crazy."

"Oh," she said slightly disapointed. So what if the past is a past? A girl still has a right to an ego.

Cristian raised her eyebrows at Izzie's tone,"Barbie hasn't got a good lay recently?"

"That has nothing to do with it!" Izzie protested.

"Oh, so Sloan's losing his touch?" Alex scoffed.

"No!" she tried to defend whatever dignity she has left.

"His heart rate is going down," a scrub nurse said.

"Oh come on Jake," Shepard said to no one in particular.

"Dr. Shepard, it's getting lower!" the nurse reminded him again.

He put down his scapule,"Lower him," he ordered. Derek walked over to the other side and started to cardio-resesitate Jake."Come one," he muttered.

Slowly Jake's heart rate started to rise again. Derek sighed in relief. He then proceded with the surgery.

* * *

Meredith sat on the gurny on their 'hide-away.' At the moment that's all she wanted to do, hide. She was too nervous to go see Jake, Carrie, or even ask Derek how the surgery went. It seems no matter what, life was out to get her. 

Izzie sat down next to Meredith,"Mer..."

"Don't tell me."

"What?" Izzie looked at her friend in confusion.

Meredith slowly met her gaze,"I don't want to know about the surgery."

"Come on Meredith," Meredith got up and started to walk away,"Meredith!"

Mer got a sandwhich and chips from the cafeteria. She slowly chewed on the stale bread, turkey, lettuce, tomato, and cheese combination.

"Hey Mer," Alex, Cristina, and George sat next to her. " That was the most boring surgery ever."

"Better than babysitting," quipped Alex.

"Why didn't you do the surgery?" asked George for conversational purposes. He didn't realize how much that question would hurt her.

"I wasn't," Mer took a huge bite of her sandwhich.

Cristina looked at her person strangly,"And you gave it to McDreamy?"

Meredith just glared at Cristina while she ranted. She went on and on about how she could have done such a simple surgery. And the details of what happened. Like she wanted to hear about her baby cousin being poked and prodded.

"I've gotta," Meredith paused to think of some lame excuse,"I've gotta be somewhere else."

* * *

Meredith stared at Derek while he made pasta for dinner,"So, work. Was it good?" 

He chuckled,"Mer, we work in the same hospital."

"I know that," she bit her lip."Its just that you know. I want to know what happened."

_Like with my cousin's surgery that I was too much of a chicken to watch, let alone perform._

"Well, I almost lost a guy in surgery. But he's fine now. I think his name was Jake?" Derek's attention was towards the pasta not seeing Meredith freeze up.

"O-o-oh? R-really," her eyes were wide,"Is he - okay?"

"Yeah fine," Derek turned around to see the petrified Meredith,"Why?"

She shrugged it off,"Nothing."

Derek continued to stare at his girlfriend's blank expression,"Really, what."

She sighed and made eye contact with him,"Me and Jake have a past..."

And at with that it was Derek's time to freeze.


End file.
